


Chiori's Speculations

by claraowl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Allusions to smexy things but nothing really happens, Chiori voices me, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kyoko is a top I will fight you, Ren overhears too much lol, another day in the LoveMe room, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl
Summary: In which Chiori, bored while doing LoveMe work with Kanae, speculates about Ren and Kyoko's love life. Too bad for Kuon that he's right outside the door, unable to know if anything she says is true.
Relationships: Amamiya Chiori & Mogami Kyoko, Kotonami Kanae & Amamiya Chiori, Kotonami Kanae & Mogami Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	Chiori's Speculations

**In which I take bored LoveMe girls on a ride. I own nothing!**

There were only two inhabitants of the LoveMe Section’s room today. Kyoko was out for a drama shoot, leaving Kanae and Chiori to the utterly mind-numbing task of stuffing envelopes with the monthly newsletter. Kanae grumbled, folding another piece of luridly bright paper, “Why hasn’t this gone paperless yet?”

“Heck if I know.” Chiori stuffed a folded paper into an envelope and sealed it with the wet sponge they had for just that task. Too many envelope cuts on their tongues had led to them ‘stealing’ a sponge from the supplies closet. Like everything else in the room, it was bright pink. “At least they’ve started printing the names on the envelopes so we don’t have to write them out. Especially because Kyoko’s not here.” Kyoko had the neatest handwriting out of the three of them, though Kanae’s was close. “Remember that weird claw her hand was in last time we had to do this?”

“Ugh, how can I not? She tried to get me to kiss it better when we couldn’t find any ice. That whole pain, pain, go away thing.” Kanae rolled her eyes. 

Chiori snorted. “Can’t she just get Tsuruga-san to do that for her?”

Another perfectly folded piece of paper joined the pile. “That man would definitely be more than willing.”

“Aww, still jealous,  _ Moko-san _ ?” she teased. “C’mon, we’ve hashed this out already. Kyoko is definitely not the type of girl to ditch her friends just because she’s dating someone. Even if it’s someone like him.” When her partner in pink refused to comment, she continued, “I think the way she barrels down the hallway at you for a hug is proof enough. If anything,  _ Tsuruga _ should be jealous.  _ He _ doesn’t get greetings like that.”

Kuon paused in the hallway. He had been about to knock to see if Kyoko was back from her shoot yet, but it seemed like the answer was no. Instead, her two best friends seemed to be talking about her… and him.  _ And yes, I’m jealous of those hugs. But it’s not like most people know we’re together. _

That elicited a laugh from Kanae. “That’s so true. But I swear she’s going to crack a rib one of these days.”

Spurred on by the boredom of their task, Chiori said with a grin, “I bet Tsuruga wouldn’t mind if Kyoko got a little rough with him.”

_ I wouldn’t mind a greeting like that, for sure. _ Kuon leaned as casually as he could against the wall next to the door and pretended to look at something on his phone. 

“I’m not having this conversation.” Kanae tried to focus all of her attention on folding the paper. 

Chiori was quiet for a moment, letting Kanae cool off. A few moments passed in silence, during which Kuon debated leaving, and then --

“I don’t know if Kyoko would like it rough, though.” 

A cheshire grin spread across Chiori’s face. “Nah. Besides, you’ve seen how Tsuruga-san is around her -- treats her like she’s going to break. Which I get, because he’s a giant. But you know better than anyone how wild Kyoko is when she gets worked up. She’s not the type for gentle or subtle treatment, is she? And you know how  _ loud  _ she gets when she’s excited.”

Kuon’s grip on his phone tightened.  _ That does not mean what you think it means, Kuon. You don’t need more reasons to be jealous of your girlfriend’s best friend.  _

“Mo, don’t say it like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, but my point stands. Do you think they’ve gotten that far yet?”

Kuon almost dropped his phone. Was this really what girls talked about?

“Nah, she would’ve told me.”

_ Does she give them a play-by-play, like she does with girls’ nights? Or just updates? _ Kuon thought, eyes wide. 

“When they do, I bet Kyoko’s gonna top.”  _ Smack! _ “Ow! What the hell, Kanae?”

She glared at her silently, her fingers continuing to deftly fold newsletters. 

“For talking about our friend’s as-of-yet nonexistent sex life while I am trapped here, unable to escape the conversation.” She flicked a folded newsletter at Chiori.

Kuon was trying to remember how to breathe. Too many images were running through his mind -- all of them Kyoko. He had never really let himself think about this part of their future in too much detail. It was safer that way; keeping the images hazy helped him to be patient. He gripped his phone tightly. 

“Like we have anything better to talk about. We ran out of conversation fifty envelopes ago.” She stuffed and sealed another envelope, emphasizing her point. When Kanae did little more than make a frustrated noise, Chiori continued, “She’s definitely gonna top because she’s the one calling the shots, you know? She’s got him wrapped around her little finger.”

Kanae snorted. “And that’s without ever having wrapped her legs around him.”

Chiori elbowed her, grinning. “See, I knew you’d join in. My god, if that girl ever figures that out…!”

The man in question was trying not to listen but hanging on every word. Yes, he’d be in deep trouble if Kyoko were the type of person to take advantage of how tightly he was wrapped around her finger, but she really wasn’t. Well, maybe she took advantage of it to make him eat, but he didn’t think that counted, since it was for his own good. 

“Please, we both know that’s never going to happen. Have you not heard the way she frets when he buys her jewelry? There’s no way she’d manipulate him for anything pricier.” Kanae rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t mean like that,” Chiori replied, waggling her eyebrows. 

“What is  _ with _ you today?” Kanae demanded, angrily folding another newsletter. 

She shrugged. “Come on, you have to be at least a little curious about those two. Our immortal butterfly and the top actor in Japan -- it’ll be wild.”

“Why does that need to extend to their sex life?”

_ Yes, _ Kuon thought desperately in the hallway,  _ why does it? _

“Because I’m bored and that isn’t boring.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“I bet Kyoko’s the kinkier one, too.” 

Kanae snorted. “Please. The poster girl for pure Japanese maidens,  _ kinky _ ?”

“Could someone who’s really that vanilla casually buy maneater panties?” At Kanae’s look of confusion, she elaborated, “Back when we were filming the first season of  _ Box ‘R’ _ , we went shopping between shoots. She  _ absentmindedly _ picked up these black, lacy, ero-kawa panties. Without blushing about it! She said they were for a friend, but I knew they weren’t for you, and who else did she know well enough back then to buy  _ underwear _ for?”

_ The first season of  _ Box ‘R’ _... ero-kawa… Setsu. She bought sexy underwear for Setsu. _ Kuon was reeling. He was so glad he hadn’t known that at the time. That would have worn his already thin control even more. Another thought struck him.  _ Does she still have any of it? _

“Not to mention the fact that I saw them in her bag like, two months later. So she clearly kept them. Plus, have you seen those boots of hers?” 

“Which ones?” Kanae sounded interested despite herself. 

“Those thigh-high leather ones with the stiletto heel. She never wears them, but they’re in her closet.” She sealed another envelope. “Where would Miss Practical wear those? It makes me think that they’re made for inside wear only.”

“I’ve seen some stuff in her closet that would go with that,” Kanae said. “Leather pants, a miniskirt, and these teeny-tiny, strappy tops. I always assumed it was related to her ‘dangerous’ mission.”

_ You’re right but God I hope Amamiya-san is, too.  _ He had never let himself think about what happened to Setsu’s clothes after the mission ended. The fact that she had actually kept them…!

“Damn, that’s even wilder. She’s got experience wearing them, then. No blushing or tripping over the heels -- just straight-up dominatrix shit. You know, tie him to the bed and get him to beg to lick her --” 

Kuon dropped his phone, but fortunately the clatter was covered up by Kanae’s indignant shriek of “CHIORIN!”

“What?”

“This is  _ Kyoko  _ we’re talking about. She probably kept those clothes because she hates throwing things away, and is trying to figure out how to wear them with her existing wardrobe.” She sighed. “Please,  _ please _ do not go where I think you were about to go. I don’t want to hear it, especially since we’re at  _ work  _ right now.” 

_ Yes, and it could be someone other than me listening outside the door. _ Kuon sat down on the floor, his thankfully uncracked phone in his clenched hands.

“Right, fine, my bad.” There were a few moments of blessed silence, broken only by the rustling of paper and envelopes. Then Chiori said, “Okay, last thing, not dirty. Can we talk about how weird it is that  _ Kyoko _ is the rational, secure one in their relationship? Don’t get me wrong, I love her, but how is she the one more grounded in reality?”

Kanae snorted. “Tell me about it. I swear his version of La-La land is worse than hers.”

In the hallway, Kuon blinked.  _ My what now? _

“How many times have you caught him waiting in here for her with that stupid, soppy look on his face?”

“Mo, I don’t want to think about it… twenty-three as of yesterday.” She sighed as she folded more paper. Sometimes her memory was a curse. “Thankfully he never noticed me walking in. He was too busy imagining sappy things.”

“Five hundred yen says he already has a ring for her.”

“Please, I don’t take losing bets. That man probably had the damn thing picked out before they even started dating.” 

Kuon blushed.  _ How did she know? _ Granted, they had known about each other’s feelings for quite a while before they started dating, but still. 

“Corn, why is your face so red?” Kyoko was leaning over in front of him, her golden eyes wide with concern. 

He let out a most unmanly yelp, causing the two girls in the room to go quiet and the one in front of him to grow more worried. “Kyoko!” 

She placed a hand on his forehead. “Are you getting sick? Is that why you’re sitting on the floor?”

“Er, no, I’m fine. I just didn’t want to interrupt your friends’ work by waiting in the LoveMe room.” He scrambled to his feet, causing her hand to slide down to his chest.

Her eyes narrowed, clearly not believing him, as she opened the door to the pinkest room in existence. “If you’re not sick, why are you so red?”

“Because you caught him eavesdropping,” Kanae answered, folding yet another newsletter. “It’s newsletter time. C’mere and help fold.”

Kyoko did as she was bid, plopping down next to Kanae and giving her a quick hug before pulling a stack of paper towards her. Her eyes slid back to Kuon, who sat down as well. “You were listening to them?”

_ No lies. _ He started stuffing envelopes, hoping to get them out of here sooner. “I hadn’t meant to, but they were talking about us.”

Kyoko turned to her friends, eyes full of hurt. “You were?” Her previous experience with people talking about her behind her back (girls especially) had never been good.

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Kanae assured her, knowing exactly where Kyoko’s mind went. “Nothing bad. We were just speculating about silly stuff for your future.”

Relief bloomed across Kyoko’s face, followed swiftly by curiosity. “Oh? Like what?”

“Well, right before we heard you talking outside, we were guessing how long loverboy here has had a ring picked out for you,” Chiori said with a grin.

Kyoko gave an awkward little laugh, her cheeks pink. “Really? That’s -- that’s kind of presumptuous, isn’t it? We’ve not really been dating that long.”

Kuon opened his mouth to object, but Kanae talked over him. “Please. You two have been dating since before you even thought he considered you a friend.”

“True!” Chiori chimed in. “The dinners at his place, the regular phone calls, all that worry about each other’s health….”

“Not to mention the jealousy.” Kanae rolled her eyes. “Did I or did I not call it after the PV with that bastard?”

Kyoko opted not to answer, her cheeks burning as she folded more paper. Her folds were efficient, and as soon as each piece was folded, Kuon plucked it from the table and sealed it in an envelope. With the four of them working together, the task moved quickly -- but not quietly. LoveMe members two and three took pity on their leader and changed the subject to work, picking Ren’s brain for information on various directors. 

Under the table, Kyoko’s foot hooked around Kuon’s ankle and swayed gently. She hid her smile when he stumbled over his words at the action. It was easier for her to be comfortable with physical contact now -- despite her earlier comment, they  _ had _ been dating for a while -- and she had even started initiating it. His responses to it made it worth the potential embarrassment. The first time she had kissed him on the cheek, he had stood there in a daze for two solid minutes, fingers pressed to the place her lips had touched. He all but melted any time she hugged him. Once, after a particularly long day, when she had offered him her lap, he had all but purred when she ran her fingers through his hair. And now, doing something so simple and swinging their feet together under the table, he was beautifully flustered. She understood why he spent so much time teasing her; his reactions were just too good to miss. Especially as he fought to focus on the questions her friends were asking him. 

When Ren stumbled over his words for the third time, Kanae shot Kyoko a suspicious look. Kyoko blinked back at her, the picture of innocence as she folded more newsletters. “What’s wrong, Moko?”

“Mo, nothing.” She shook her head and returned to folding. “So anyway, the director for….”

Kyoko kept folding, her movements as precise as ever, as she dragged her foot up Kuon’s calf. He went to put another newsletter in an envelope and missed. She raised an eyebrow at him, hiding her smile. He cleared his throat and tried to answer her best friend’s question. He wasn’t sure if what he said was inteligible, but she seemed to accept it. 

Chirori dropped an envelope and leaned over to pick it up. Kyoko’s foot snapped back to its proper place, but not before her friend saw. Chiori grinned at Kyoko, whose cheeks went pink, as she stuffed the last envelope. “Well, that’s it. Thanks for the help and insights.”

“No problem,” Ren replied, standing. He offered Kyoko a hand up, which she took though it was not necessary. “Ready to go?”

“Yes!” She beamed up at him, her hand lingering in his for a few seconds too long before letting go. “Just let me grab my bag from my locker.” He smiled as he watched her fetch it and return to his side. The pair said their goodbyes to the other LoveMe girls, then left for the garage where his car was parked. Kanae and Chiori heard Kyoko ask, “By the way, do you still have stock, or do we need to make more?”

Chiori turned to Kanae with a triumphant grin. “I  _ told _ you she’s gonna top.”

Kanae just rolled her eyes and got ready to leave. Chiori laughed to herself as she gathered up the stuffed envelopes to deliver to the mailroom.

**Wheeeeee! Chiori continues to voice me. What do y’all think?**


End file.
